


Family: Sisters and Brothers

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: The Lost Boys Stories and Crossovers [19]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: comment_fic, Crossover Pairings, Dating, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e02 Beneath You, Gen, Implied Relationships, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Music, Multiple Pairings, Rare Pairings, Song: Shadow, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: AU. Buffy and Dawn meet the Emerson brothers and the Frog brothers..





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Genius Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and the geniuses at Warner Bros own the Lost Boys film trilogy. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time..

AU. Basically, when Buffy and Dawn move from Sunnydale to Santa Carla, they meet Sam and Michael Emerson, as well as the Frog brothers (Edgar and Alan). Edgar and Alan soon take a liking to Dawn. Buffy is amused, but Dawn gives her her own version of the well-known “Shovel Speech”:

_“If you even hurt the Frog brothers, even unintentionally, Buffy, I will give you what-for, if you will. If you use your Slayer strength on them at all... although you are my sister, I will challenge you to a battle.”_

Her words trigger one of Buffy’s memories — namely, the time Spike once asked her when Dawn got “unbelievably scary” (as he had put it).

 _That is a good question,_ she realizes. _Exactly when **did** my little sister Dawn get so scary, indeed?_

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
